DESPERTANDO EN LOVE LIVE
by Leandro hoshizora ohara
Summary: Esta es una historia de como conocí a las musas en el anime (bueno,adentro de el) en fin hay habrá un poco de comedia y romance
1. AHORA QUE ME METI PARA LLEGAR AQUI

HOLA A TODOS AQUI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO FANFIC LLAMADO DESPERTANDO EN LOVE LIVE ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN

 ** _CAP1: Y AHORA QUE ME METI PARA LLEGAR AQUI._**

 _TODO COMIENZA DESDE UN DIA NORMAL PARA MI UN SERIO Y DESPREOCUPADO LEANDRO UN OTAKU MEXICANO SEGUIDOR DE LOVE LIVE,EN FIN._

 _TODO IBA NORMAL EN MI CASA MI CASA SOLA,MIS PADRES ESTABAM TRABAJANDO,MI HERMANO EN LA ESCUELA Y YO HACIENDO TALACHA HASTA QUE LLEGO LA NOCHE._

 _YO Y MI HERMANO YA ESTABAMOS EN CASA Y ERA HORA DE DORMIRNOS Y CUANDO ESTABAMOS DURMIENDO A MI ME LLEGARON RAYOS DE SOL A LOS OJOS Y DIJE_

 _AH CARAY, APOCO YA PASO LA NOCHE TAN RAPIDO,BUENO HORA DE DESPERTAR A MI..._

 _CUANDO ME VOLTEE NOTE QUE NO ESTABA EN CAMA NI MUCHO MENOS EN MI HABITACION._

 _AH CHINGA, ONTOI ,PERO LO MAS IMPORTANTE ¿POR QUE ESTOY EN UNA ESCUELA PARECIDA A OTONOKIZAKA?_

 _PARA CUANDO ME DI CUENTA TODAS LAS ALUMNAS ME ESTABAN VIENDO Y DICIENDO_

 ** _QUIEN ES ESTE,ACASO SE HABRA COLADO,ACASO SERA ALGUN EXTRANJERO,ETC_**

 _ME LLEVA YA LANZARON SUS TEORIAS LOCAS,BUENO SOLOS QUEDA UNA COSA QUE HACER_

 _¡RETIRADA ESTRATEGICA!_

 _ASI SALI CORRIENDO HASTA LA AZOTEA DE LA ESCUELA._

 _FIU,QUE BUENO QUE LA LIBRE PERO A LADRONDE FUI A PARAOU...CREO QUE YA SE A DONDE ,BIENO MI MIEDO SE PRESENTA CUANDO MIRO ABAJO._

 ** _CUANDO DEREPENTE OIGO CANTAR A ALGUIEN._**

 _ESA VOZ,YO LA CONOZCO,ESA ES..._

 ** _ASI ACERCANDOME A VER DESDE LAS ALTURAS A VER A TRIO DE CHICAS DE 2º._**

 _ENTONCES LLEGUE DESPUES DE QUE ANUNCIARAN EL PROX. CIERRE DE LA ESCUELA POR LA BAJA DE SOLICITANTES._

 ** _ASI LAS CHICAS CANTARON SUSUME-TOMORROW._**

 _BUENO AQUI EMPIEZA MI HISTORIA CON LAS CHICAS...CREO_.

 _(OYE NO SE SUPONE QUE TENGO ACROFOBIA)._

 _A NO PUS SI VERDAD_

 _ **ASI ME EMPEZARON A TEMBLAR LAS PIERNAS,ME FUI ALEJANDO POCO A POCO HASTA TOPAR CON PARED.**_

 _FIU,NO MAMES CASI ME CAGO DEL SUSTO._

 ** _FIN CAP1_**

 ** _BUENO CHICOS DEL CORO HASTA AQUI TERMINA EL PRIMER CAP._**

 ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO,SI ES ASI COMENTEN SI QUIEREN LA SIGUIENTE PARTE,SIN NADA QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS PRONTO,ADIOS._**


	2. ENTRENAMIENTO PARA EL PRIMER CONCIERTO

Hola a todos como estan,espero que bien,bueno aqui les traigo el otro capitulo del fic " **DESPERTANDO EN LOVE LIVE** "parte 2.

Espero y les guste y sin nada que decir empezemos.

CAP2:ENTRENAMIENTO PARA PRIMER CONCIERTO.

 **L** **UEGO DE LO OCURRIDO ANTERIORMENTE,LAS CHICAS CHICAS DE 2º FUERON A SOLICITAR** **LA AUTORIZACION PARA** **UTILIZAR EL AUDITORIO PARA DAR EL CONCIERTO.**

 **HON** -Bien ahora que sigue.

 **UMI** -Te tomas esto muy a la ligera honoka,falta menos de un mes para el concierto y hay que pensar como vamos a hacer para el concierto.

 **KOT** -Solo una pregunta

 **HON** -¿Cual kotori?

 **KOT** -¿Cual sera el nombre de nuestro grupo?.

 **LUEGO DE PENSARLO Y ESCRIBIR TODOS LOS NOMBRES OCURRIDOS OPTARON POR LA CAJA DE SUGERENCIAS.**

 **L** -(estando en frente del lugar de la caja y verificando que no haya naide) y aqui es donde entraria nozomi pero ya que estoy aqui se como se llamara.

 **MIENTRAS ESCRIBIA EL NOMBRE DEL GRUPO LLEGA NOZOMI Y ME VE QUE IBA A DEPOSITAR UN PAPEL DOBLADO Y VEO QUE TENIA UN PAPEL DE COLOR ROSA.**

 **NOZ** -quien eres y que estas haciendo.

 **L** -eh,pues yo aqui nada mas dando mi opinion del nombre y tu

 **NOZ** -Que casualidad,yo venia a hacer lo mismo.

 **L** -bueno pues pasa tu primero.

 **NOZ** -¿Porque si tu llegaste tu primero?

 **L** -algo que me enseñaron de donde vengo se llama caballerosidad.

 **NOZ** -Oh ya,esta bien

 **ASI NOZOMI DEPOSITANDO EL NOMBRE DE LAS CHICAS Y DESPUES SU SERVIDOR.**

 **NOZ-** Bueno,nos vemos luego.

 **L-** va,camara

 **ASI ME DIRIGI AL TECHO DE NUEVO.**

 **L** -Bueno ya esta,ahora se supone que las chicas se acordaron que no tienen cancion para practicar y umi le estara como cuchillito de madera a honoka y kotori para que hagan ejercicio, a la vez que tengan que escribir una cancion, umi se encargara del entrenamiento,kotori se hara cargo del vestuario y honoka...ahora que me acuerdo.

¡QUE PE*S HACE HONOKA DURANTE EL PROCEDIMIENTO PARA EL CONCIERTO!

 **MIENTRAS GRITABA OI QUE ALGUIEN SUBIA PARA EL TECHO.**

 **HON** -Me parece haber escuchado a alguien gritar mi nombre.

 **ASI HONOKA VOLTEANDO A TODAS PARTES Y VIENDO QUE ESTABA DECIDIO REGRESAR CON UMI Y KOTORI.**

 **MIENTRAS QUE YO ME ESCONDI ATRAS DE LA PARED.**

 **L** -Anda,siguele jugandole al vergas al otra y te descubren,bueno me dejare de tener retraso mental y pondre cartas en el asunto,solo tengo que esperar al dia de mañana y grabar el conicerto,si asi es yo lo grabare porque la verdad no me acuerdo quien de las demas grabo el primer concierto.

 **Y ASI PASO LO NORMAL DE LA HISTORIA LAS CHICAS ENTRENANDO EN LAS ESCAKERAS DEL TEMPLO Y NOZOMI DICIENDOLES QUE REZEN AL TEMPLO YA QUE USAN LAS ESCALERAS Y TAMBIEN LO DE CUANDO HONOKA LE PIDE A MAKI COMPONER LA CANCION Y LO DEMAS PASANDO NORMALITO**

 **L** -Ahora que lo pienso estoy a punto de cambiar ciertas cosas y una mas

¿donde se supone que me quede a dormir?bueno ya encontrare forma,pensandolo bien creo que ya se donde.

 **ASI CON LAS LLAVES QUE TRAIA COLGADAS EN EL PANTALEON ME METI A LA ESCUELA,CERRE CON LLAVE DE NUEVO Y ME SUBI HASTA DONDE ESTABA LA PUERTA HACIA EL TECHO Y ME ACOMODE EN UN RINCON Y ME EMPEZO A DAR SUEÑO Y COMENZE A DORMIRME.**

 **L** -que sueñen con los angelitos,

μ's.

 **FIN CAP2.**

 **BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI ES ASI COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO Y PRONTO LA SIGUIENTE PARTE DE ESTE FIC Y OTROS MAS ASI QUE SIGANME PARA SABER CUANDO ESTA EL SIG. CAP**

 **(NO SE SI ASI FUNCIONE SI NO SOLO COMENTEN Y YA ESO ME HARI FELIZ Y EVITEN COMENTARIOS DE INSULTO O ALGO PARECIDO)BUENO SIN NADA MAS QUE DECLARAR ME DECLARO INOCENTE Y NOS VEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE PARTE.**

 **CIAO.**


	3. CONCIERTO PRIMERIZO

HOLA LOVE LIVERS COMO ESTAN, ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN.

Bueno aqui les traigo la 3ª parte de este fic espero y sea de su gusto y agrado.

Bueno sin nada mas que declarar, comenzemos.

 **CAP3:CONCIERTO PRIMERIZO.**

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE YO AUN SEGUIA DORMIDO HASTA QUE SONO EL TIMBRE DE LA ESCUELA.**

 **L** -(despertando de golpe) 2 verdes en torta porfavor eh(babeando),ah solo era un sueño.Bueno si mal no me acuerdo era hoy cuando honoka revisaba la caja de nombres y veia un papel pero esta vez veran 2 papeles,en fin a esperar aunque ya sabemos cual sera el resultado.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON HONOKOTOUMI.**

 **HONOKA FUE A VER LA CAJA PARA EL NOMBRE DEL GRUPO Y VIO QUE HABIA 2 PAPELES ADENTRO DE ESTA Y FUE CORRIENDO CON UMI Y KOTORI A AVISARLES QUE HABIA 2 PAPELES.**

 **UMI:** ¿2 papeles?.

 **KOT** :Encerio,que bien.

 **ASI HONOKA ABRIENDO LA CAJA Y SACANDO LOS 2 PAPELES: UNO ROSA Y UNO BLANCO.** **PRIMERO ABRIERON EL BLANCO Y VIERON QUE DECIA LO SIGUIENTE.**

 **HON** -¿OZ?

 **UMI** -Que raro nombre.

 **KOT** -Suena mas como si fuera un instrumento de jardineria.Vamos con el siguiente,chicas.

 **HON** -Si.

 **ASI ABRIENDO EL SEGUNDO PAPEL Y ESTE DECIA μ's.** **ASI COMO EN LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL LAS CHICAS ELIGIERON μ's Y ASI EMPEZARON LAS CHICAS A HACER VOLANTES PARA SU CONCIERTO DEJANDO UNOS EN DONDE PUSIERON UN POSTER PROMOCIONAL DE SU CONCIERTO EN EL AUDITORIO NACIONAL...NAH,MENTIRA** **, SERA EN EL AUDITORIO DE LA ESCUELA.**

 **LUEGO HONOKA DECIDE QUE HAY QUE ENTREGAR PANFLETOS A LAS PERSONAS PARA QUE FUERAN A VERLAS Y ESTO CON MOTIVO QUE UMI PERDIERA EL MIEDO A ACTUAR EN PUBLICO.**

 **L** -Y es aqui donde ayudare a umi a perder el miedo, a veces umi me recuerda un poco en varios aspectos a mi,bueno la ayudare pero haciendome pasar como un transeute normal e ire con umi a tomar un panfleto y obvio que ire a verlas aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.Bueno, patas y manoplas a trabajar, pero se me olvida un detalle,como bajo de aqui sin que me vean.

Tengo de 2 salsas: o bajo por las escaleras sin que nadie me vea o le hago como buen mexicano que soy y me subo a los barandales y salto a donde no me vean y me escabullo lo mas rapido que pueda.

Creo que tomare la segunda y espero no quebrar algo o quebrarme algo, bueno aqui voy.

 **Y ASI SALTANDO DIJE MIENTRAS CAIA.**

!AVEMARIA, DAME PUNTERIA!AAAAAHHH.

 **Y FUI A CAER EN UN ARBOL Y DESPUES DE CAER EN UN ARBOL CAI AL SUELO OCASIONANDOME CASI DAÑO A PROPIEDAD AJENA Y CUANDO VOLTEE MI SORPRESA FUE QUE CAI CERCA DE LAS ALPACAS Y PARA MI "MALA SUERTE"** **AHI ESTABAN HANAYO KOIZUMI Y RIN HOSHIZORA.**

 **HAN** -¿Que fue eso que cayo del arbol?

 **RIN** -Estara bien ese tipo.

 **L** -uy, que san bombazo fui a darme cabron hasta donde dice el diablo buenas noch-.

 **CUANDO VOLTEE, NO PUDE TERMINAR LO QUE DIJE PORQUE VI QUE EL DUO RINPANA ME ESTABA VIENDO Y YO TAMBIEN ME QUEDE VIENDO UN RATO A ELLAS HASTA QUE UNO DE NOSOTROS ROMPIO EL SILENCIO.**

 **RIN** -Oye tu, ¿estas bien.?

 **L** -Si, estoy bien, gracias

 **HAN** -¿Estas seguro? porque veo que un te duele un poco por aqui.

 **EN LO QUE DIJO ESO TOCO UNA DE MI PIERNAS Y COMO SI FUERA MAGA LE ATINO A DONDE SE CONCENTRO MAS EL DOLOR, POR MI PARTE SENTI EL TOQUE PERO NO REACCIONE AHI EN ESE MOMENTO ASI QUE DECIDI AGUANTAR HASTA QUE ME FUERA.**

 **HAN** -Sorprendente,¿no te duele?.

 **L-** nah, no hay falla, he pasado por peroes.

 **RIN** -Sorprendente.

 **L** -bueno, si me disculpan yo me retiro, nos vemos luego.

 **RINPANA** -Si, hasta luego.

 **ASI RETIRANDOME DE AHI,BRINCANDOME EL OTRO MURO DE LA ESCUELA,YA CUANDO SALI ME DIRIJI A DONDE ESTARIAN LAS CHICAS PARA IR ESPECIFICAMENTE CON UMI Y ENTRE COMILLAS A AYUDARLA CON SU MIEDO Y PROBABLEMENTE TAMBIEN CON UNO DE MUCHOS QUE TENGO.**

 **L** -Bien ya estoy en la central de abasto-es decir en el centro de la ciudad y ahora tengo que encontraahi estan ya las vicente.

Bueno, a entrar a escena.

 **ASI PASANDO COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL CERCA DE LAS CHICAS, ESPECIALMENTE CERCA DE UMI.**

 **HON** -Porfavor vengan a nuestro concierto.

 **KOT** -Porfavor vengan a vernos.

 **HON** -Kotori¿donde esta umi?.

 **Y TAL COMO LP QUE PASA, A UMI LE DA UN ATAQUE DE NERVIO POR HABER PENSADO QUE LA GENTE ES VERDURA.**

 **UMI** -Oh, me salio un superaro.

 **HON** -Umi-chan, no es justo, mira intentalo con ese chico, dale un volante.

 **UM** **I** -E-Esta bien.Por-por favor ve-veng-a.

 **L** -Claro que ire a su concierto,sera un honor.

 **UMI** -Encerio,mu-muchas gracias.

 **L** -de nada, el gusto es mio, estare esperandolas verlas cantar.

 **ASI RETIRANDOME DE AHI Y YENDOME HACIA DIRECCION DE LA ESCUELA Y CON MUCHA CAUTELA ME SUBI AL TECHO Y DIJE.**

 **L** -Bueno ya hice mi parte,una de chorrocientas que me faltan por hacer aqui.Y si no me falla la memorama hoy reparten volantes las chicas,honoka pedira ayuda a unas chicas de su clase que ni merga me acuerdo de sus nombre en fin estare en su concierto y grabare para que vean todos el inicio de las 9 chicas ssj legendarias, creo que exagere un poco en la parte de ssj legendarias pero si seran legendarias.

 **AL CAER LA NOCHE ME DISPUSE A PREPARARME PARA VERLAS EN SU CONCIERTO Y CREO QUE AHORITA UMI ESTA DISCUTIENDO CON KOTORI DE QUE LA FALDA ES CORTA Y VARIAS COSA.**

 **L** -(Bostezo)bueno como diria topogigo " a la camita, a la camita"esta bien ya me boy a hacer la meme, buenas noches a mi mismo.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE LOS RAYOS DEL SOL ME LLEGARON A DAR EN LOS OJOS HACIENDO QUE ME DESPERTARA.**

 **L** -(Estirandose)aahh que bien dormi, (bostezo)buenos dias a tochos morochos hoy es gran dia, el concierto de las chicas.Bien es hora de prepararse para el concierto,pero antes de que me vean, debo asearme y alistarme para el evento de hoy y ver como crecen aunque claro ya lo vi pero no en persona(literalmente)asi que mejor dejo de hacerme pato y me apuro a alistarme,okey.

 **MIENTRAS DECIA ESO LAS CHICAS ESTABAN ALISTANDO TODO PARA EL CONCIERTO Y ELLAS TAMBIEN ALISTANDOSE PARA CANTAR.**

 **L** -Bien, estoy listo voy al auditorio para verlas.

 **LUEGO DE LLEGAR AL AUDITORIO DIJE A LOS 4 VIENTOS.**

 **L** -1,2,3 por nico yazawa que se esconde por la 3ª fila.

 **PARA CUANDO DIJE ESO VI A ALGUIEN ASOMARSE Y ERA LA SUSODICHA.**

 **L** -Como sabias que estaria aqui y mas importante,¿quien eres?.

 **L** -Lo de quien soy eso es clasificado y sabia de que estabas ahi es por tu sweater rosa que pude ver en la oscuridad y yo vine a ver el concierto de las chicas, tu si quieres sigue escondida.

 **CUANDO ESTABA A PUNTO DE COMENZAR EL CONCIERTO EMPEZO A OSCURESERCE EL AUDITORIO Y A LEVANTARSE EL TELON Y CUANDO SE LEVANTO SE VIERON A LAS CHICAS UN POCO TRISTES HASTA QUE UMI ME ALCANZO A VER Y DIJO EN VOZ BAJA.**

 **UMI** -Si viniste,me alegro.

 **LUEGO HONOKA Y KOTORI ME LLEGARON A VER Y SE ALEGRARON UN POCO,UN RATO DESPUES LLEGARIAN HANAYO Y RIN Y ME ALCANZARON A VER Y FUERON A DONDE ESTABAN Y ME HABLARON.**

 **L** -Oh, hola rin y hanayo como estan,tambien vinieron a ver el concierto pues llegan a tiempo justo.

 **Y COMO EN LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL HONOKA DIJO QUE CANTARIAN MAS FUERTE PARA QUE TODAS LAS ESCUCHARAN Y ASI CANTANDO STAR:DASH. ASI YO,HANAYO Y RIN APLAUDIENDO Y BAJANDO ELI Y DICIENDO QUE NO IBAN A LOGRAR ASI SALVANDO A SU ESCUELA Y DIJE:**

 **L** -¡QUE TE VALGA MADERAS AL MENOS ELLAS LO INTENTARON Y NO SE RENDIRAN HASTA LOGRAR SALVAR LA ESCUELA, ALGO QUE CIERTA PERSONA NO MUEVE NI UN PENSAMIENTO EN COMO HACER PARA SALVARLA!.

 **ELI** -Y tu quien eres para decirme esas cosas.

 **L** -Yo soy leandro martinez,un mexicano, la raza que nunca se rinde aunque todo este perdido,el que no le tiene miedo a la muerte y el que apoyara a las chicas en salvar la escuela ¿Algun pedo Ayase Eli? si lo tienes dilo.

 **ASI ELI SIN CAMBIAR DE EXPRESION SERIA SE RETIRO DEL LUGAR**.

 **DESPUES DE ESTO ME DIJE EN LA MENTE.**

 **L** -(Jaja oh shit, eso fue de gansters y eso que creo que me costara que mis tenate cuelguen en una chimenea y diga en una placa mi nombrecon la escritura"por jugarle al don vergaras"en fin creo que estoy muerto).

 **HON** -Jamas vi a alguien hablarle asi a la presidenta estuantil.

 **KOT** -Tienes razon,honoka-chan.

 **UMI** -Eso fue malo tu, persona extraña.

 **L** -Es cierto aun me presento, me llamo leandro martinez. un gusto.

 **ASI LAS CHICAS PRESENTANDOSE CADA UNA E INCLUSO LAS DOS DE PRIMER AÑO.**

 **FIN CAP3.**

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PERDON SI FUE EXTRAÑO.BUENO SI LES GUSTO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU BUEN COMENTARIO ESO SERIA MOTIVADOR PARA SEGUIR CON ESTO.**

 **BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIRNNOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA,CIAO.**


	4. LA RICA, LA GATITA, LA ARROCERA Y

**SUBANLE QUE HAY LUGARES, DIRECCION OTONOKIZAKA, LA UTX, 4 CAMINOS, PANTITLAN, BELLAS ARTES.**

 **PIPIPIPIPIPI.**

 **HOLA Y PERDON POR LO ANTERIOR ES QUE SE ME OCURRIO EN UNO DE MIS VIAJES INTERDIMENSIONALES, EN FIN COMO ESTAN ESPERO QUE BIEN, BUENO YA LLEGO, YA LLEGO, SERGIO EL BAILADOR.** **BUENO YA PERDONEN, COMO LES PROMETI EL CAPITULO 4 DE** " DESPERTANDO EN LOVE LIVE"

 **ANTES QUE NADA POR SI SE LLEGARON A PREGUNTAR DEL PORQUE ME PRESENTE A LAS CHICAS DE 2º Y 1º ASI FUE LA COSA.**

 **1º-FUI CON LAS DE 2º CUANDO TERMINO EL CONCIERTO Y CASI DECLARO GUERRA A RUSIA POR JUGARLE AL VERDURAS.**

 **2º-5MIN. DESPUES, AL SALIR DEL AUDITORIO ME PRESENTE CON LAS DE PRIMERO.** **SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR COMENZEMOS.**

 **CAP** **4:** LA RICA, LA GATITA, LA ARROCERA Y LA¿HERMANA DE MAKI?.

 **LUEGO DEL CONCIERTO DE LAS CHICAS DE 2º, EMPEZE A ESCUCHAR UNOS RUMORES** **DE QUE LLEGARIA UNA NUEVA ESTUDIANTE, AL PRINCIPIO NO LE TOME IMPORTANCIA, PERO PENSE.**

 **L** -¿esto es raro?, jamas llego una nueva estudiante en la serie o al menos fue porque intervine en esta linea, en fin, veremos que pasa.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SALON DE LAS DE 1º.**

 **SE PODIAN OIR A LAS CHICAS SOBRE LA LLEGADA DE UNA NUEVA ALUMNA Y DE COMO SERIA ELLA, PARA CUANDO LLEGA LA MAISTRA LONGANIZA...ES DECIR LA PROFESORA DEL SALON ANUNCIA LA LLEGADA DE UNA NUEVA ALUMNA Y CONSIGUIENTE LA HACER PASAR.**

 **LA CHICA NUEVA ERA MUY HERMOSA, COMO SI FUERA UN ANGEL EN LA TIERRA DE TES CLARA.**

 **AI** -Un gusto, soy Ai nishikino, espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

 **Y TODO EL SALON GRITO.**

 **¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, ERES HERMANA DE NISHIKINO-SAN.**

 **RIN** -No sabia que nishikino-san tenia una hermana.

 **HAN** -Ni la clase tampoco.

 **AI** -Oh, Maki-nee-chan, que gusto verte de nuevo.

 **MAKI** -ueh, Ai, pero que haces aqui no se supone que estabas en londres.

 **AI** -Ah, eso, pues volvi para ir a la escuela contigo, aparte, mis padres tambien extrañaban verlos a ustedes.

 **PROFESORA** -Bien todos, ya dejen charlar y comenzemos con la clase.

 **ASI COMENZANDO LAS CLASES, OCURRIRIA TODO CON NORMALIDAD HASTA LA PARTE DONDE MAKI ESTA JUNTO CON SU HERMANA AGARRARON UN VOLANTE DE LAS CHICAS DE** **2º** **Y HANAYO LLENDO A CASA DE MAKI Y YA SABEN EL RESTO.**

 **A LA MADRUGADA SIGUIENTE**.

 **LUEGO DEL TERMINO DE LA PRIMERA MICHA DE LAS CLASES. HANAYO ESTABA SENTADA EN LA BARDA DE LOS ARBOLES, LUEGO LLEGA MAKI Y AI, MAKI VE A HANAYO Y LE DICE DE QUE TIENE UNA VOZ PRECIOSA Y TODO EL ROLLO.**

 **CUANDO ESTABAN PRACTICANDO EL CANTO, A MI SE ME OCURRE GRITAR.**

 **L** -Cucurucu, cabron, soy el hombre palomo.

 **CUANDO GRITE ESO LAS DEMAS PREGUNTAN QUE O QUIEN HABRA SIDO.**

 **EN ESO LLEGA RIN Y EMPIEZA A DECIR QUE VAYA CON LAS CHICAS Y TODO SUCEDE COMO EN LO ORIGINAL Y CUANDO HANAYO GRITA.**

 **HAN** -¡Que-que alguien me ayude!.

 **EN ESO RESPONDO**

 **L** -¡espera un momento!.

 **ASI LLEVANDOSE A HANAYO A DONDE ESTABAN LAS CHICAS, CUANDO LLEGARON DIJE SUSURRANDO.**

 **L** -(entre risas)No manches, como la traen y eso que son sus compañeras, con esos amigos para que quieren enemigos, no marmoten

 **Y TAL COMO EN EL ANIME SUCEDE TODO, DESDE EL DISCURSO DE HANAYO, LA ACEPTACION DE ESTA Y EL INTEGRAMIENTO DE LA SEÑORITA TOMATE Y LA CHICA SOY ALERGICA A LOS DE MI ESPECIE(GATOS)..**

 **FIN CAP4.**

 **ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PERDON SI ME TARDE EN SUBIRLO ES QUE ME SALIERON CRUZADAS AL ESTILO MEDIAVAL.**

 **COMENTEN PARA QUE SUBA LA OTRA PARTE DE ESTE Y DEL OTRO DE ACUERDO.**

 **NOS VEMOS PRONTO, CUIDENSE.**


	5. EL ATAQUE DE NICO DE CANCER

QUE ONDA MACHO LIVERS, COMO ESTAN, ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN Y COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO #5 DE ESTE BELLO FANFIC, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE Y SIN MAS: STATO.

 **CAP5:** **EL ATAQUE DE NICO DE CANCER.**

(Antes de todo, vayan a ver el canal de "la narracion de ren" y a su video de "curiosidades de yazawa nico" y sabran el porque y no es porque me caiga mal, para que no empiezen a echarme tierra en los comentarios).

 **LUEGO DE QUE EL TRIO DE 1º SE UNIERA A MUSE, KOTORI Y HONOKA ESTABAN ENTRENANDO Y SU SERVIDOR TAMBORINES ENTRENANDO, CUANDO LLEGUE DESPUES DE HONOKA DIJE:**

 **L** -*jadeos* ay no m*mes nunca pense que estas escaleras fueran un dolor de tanates para subir, ahora respeto a las chicas.

 **LUEGO DE QUE LLEGARA CON LAS 2 CHICAS, KOTORI DICE QUE HAY ALGUIEN QUE LA ESTADO ESPIANDO Y DESPUES DE ESO DIGO:**

 **L** -Yo voy.

 **Y A CONTINUACION DIJE:**

 **L** -1,2,3 por la tabla que tiene orgullo de vegueta.

 **Y CUANDO ESTABA CAMINANDO A DONDE KOTORI VIO A ALGUIEN EN LA ESQUINA NO HABIA ALGUIEN Y RECORDE QUE CUANDO HONOKA FUE A VER,** **LA AGARRARON DEL PIE Y SE CAYO Y TODA LA COSA, PERO COMO NO SOY TARIMAPENDECUARO, BUENO A VECES HARE LO SIGUIENTE.**

 **ENTONCES FUI CAMINANDO A LA SIGUIENTE ESQUINA Y CUANDO VI LA MANO "NEGRA" DE NICO HIZE ESTO.**

 **L** -¡PIZOTON!.

-¡Auch!, duele, duele, ¿porque lo hiciste?.

 **L** -Mas bien pregunta por que te lo ganaste.

 **L** -Honoka, kotori, encontre a la tabla que les pego una astilla.

-¿!A QUIEN LES DICES TABLA!?.

 **CUANDO LLEGAN LAS CHICAS EMPIEZO A VOLTEAR POR TODOS LADOS Y LE DIGO.**

 **L** -¿Acaso ves a otra tabla por aqui?.

-Como sea.

 **ASI QUITANDOSE EL CUBREBOCAS Y DICIENDO:**

-Ustedes 2, ¡disuelvan su grupo, enseguida!.

 **L** \- ¿Y yo que hago?.

 **CUANDO DIJE ESO, NICO ME GOLPEO CON SUS DEDOS EN LA FRENTE Y DIJE.**

 **L** -¿Se supone que me tenia que doler o que debia sentir?.

 **Y DESPUES DE ESO SOLTE A NICO Y ME DIJO:**

-Tu deja de ayudarlas.

 **L** -¿ah si bien verduras te creiste, no?, ¿Quien te crees tu para mandarme a mi, el principe vegueta o que?.

 **LUEGO DE ESO, NICO DIO MEDIA VUELTA Y SE FUE CORRIENDO Y LE GRITE LO SIGUIENTE:**

 **L** -Rompete una pierna.

 **KOT** -¿Quien era ella?.

 **3 O 4 HRS DESPUES** ( **NI YO TOMO EL TIEMPO, ASI QUE NO SE, SOLO PUSE ESE APROXIMADO** ).

 **LUEGO DE QUE PASARON DOS SEMANAS-**

 **L** -¡DOS SEMANAS!, ¡QUE ESTO LA HABITACIÒN DEL TIEMPO O QUE!.

 **BUENO, DESPUES DE LA INTERRUPCION DE ESTE IMBECIL,**

 **Y CONTINUANDO LA HISTORIA, HONOKA EMPIEZA A DECIR QUE YA SON 6 INTEGRANTES Y TODA LA COSA, BUENO DESPUES DE QUE UMI SE ENOJARA UN POCO CON HONOKA Y KOTORI DIJERA QUE SE HARIA MAYOR ESFUERZO PARA QUE LA GENTE NO SE MOLESTARA COMO LA CHICA DE ESTA MAÑANA Y RIN DICE:**

 **RIN** -Significa que nos hacemos mas famosas.

 **MAKI** -En todo caso, debemos de practicar, el tiempo se nos acaba.

 **RIN** -Maki-chan, te mueres por salir.

 **MAKI** -No es verdad, solo quiero que acabemos ya para irme a casa.

 **RIN** -¿Otra vez igual?, pero si te vi practicando en el almuerzo.

 **MAKI** -Solo porque la coreografia del otro dia era tan mala, que intentaba cambiarla, era terrible de ver.

 **UMI** -¿De verdad?,Yo pense esa coreografia.

 **MAKI** -¿Que?.

 **AI** -Nee-san, creo que debes de ser menos sincera en todo.

 **L** -podemos ver justamente el cuadro donde se le rompe el corazon.

 **AI** -¿Y tu quien eres?.

 **KOT** -El es leandro martinez, es el que nos ayuda y apoya en todo.

 **RIN** -No te preocupes,solo eres timida, ¿verdad, maki-chan?.

 **CUANDO RIN DIJO ESO, TODAS SE QUEDARON A VER LA VENTANA Y VER QUE ESTABA LLOVIENDO Y HONOKA DICE:**

 **HONKY** -Esta lloviendo.

 **L** -Encerio, ¿no me digas?, pense que estaba soleado.

 **ENTONCES SUBIMOS A LA PUERTA DE LA AZOTEA Y HONOKA VIO LA LLUVIA Y DIJO:**

 **HONKY** -Esta cayendo un diluvio.

 **KOT** -Dijeron que empezo la temporada de lluvias.

 **HONKY** -Si, pero llueve demasiado,solo habia un 60% de probabilidad de lluvia.

 **MAKI** -Con un 60 de probabilidad, no es raro que llueva,¿no?.

 **AI** -Es verdad, Honoka-san

 **HONKY** -Si, pero ayer y anteayer hubo un 60% y no llovio.

 **L** -ah, pero que necia eres honoka, es un 60, si fuera un 50 es pasable, pero es un 60, asi que ese 10% hace diferencia.

 **CUANDO TERMINE DE REGAÑAR A HONOKA, KOTORI DIJO LO SIGUIENTE:**

 **KOT** -creo que la lluvia paro un poco.

 **HONKY** -Es verdad, ¡solo era un 60% de probabilidad!, ¡Que contenta estoy!.

 **RIN** -¡Podemos practicar con este tiempo!.

 **UMI** -Pero el suelo esta mojado y resbaloso, ¿y quien sabe si volvera a llover?.

 **Y JUSTO ANTES DE QUE SALIERAN CORRIENDO AGARRE A RIN Y HONOKA PARA QUE NO SALIERAN CORRIENDO.**

 **L** -¿a ladronde chiquillas?, no escucharon a umi que el suelo esta inestable.

 **UMI** -no dije eso.

 **L** -Digo eso porque se que pasara a continuacion, saldran corriendo, diran que todo estara bien y cuando rin termine de un paso improvisado llovera de sopeton.

 **Y HONOKA ME DICE A CONTINUACION:**

 **HONKY** -Tranquilas,¡podemos practicar!

 **RIN** -¡ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA!

 **L** -Rin y honoka, antes de que hagan algo dejenme revisar si encuentro algo para cubrir la parte donde practican.

 **RIN** -Pero leandro-san.

 **L** -No quiero que se vayan a mojar, porfavor, quedense aqui, umi,kotori, les encargo que no den paso fuera a honoka y rin porfavor.

 **KOT** -si

 **UMI** -esta bien.

 **ASI YO SALIENDO AL TECHO PARA BUSCAR UNA LONA O ALGO PARECIDO Y CUANDO VOY DE REGRESO A CON LAS CHICAS, ANTES DE ENTRAR AL INTERIOR DE LA ESCUELA ME CAE TODO LA LLUVIA EN SU MAXIMA ESPLENDOR.**

 **L** -No se si reirme por mi mala suerte o enojarme por que el clima jamas repseta.

 **HONKY** -¿Es mas cool que un video musical?.

 **L** -Anda,burlate de mi, yo y mi perra suerte.

 **MAKI** -yo me voy a casa, vamonos ai.

 **AI** -Claro nee-san.

 **KAYO** -C-creo que yo tambien.

 **KOT** -yo tambien,podemos practicar mañana.

 **HONKY** -¿Que?¿se van a casa?.

 **RIN** -¡Nos estan haciendo parecer tontas!.

 **UMI** -Son tontas, pero si va llover asi durante varios dias, tendremos que buscar otro lugar para practicar.

 **L** \- y yo parezco un estupido por salir.

 **EN ESO EMPEZE A ESTORNUDAR POR IRME AL AGUA.**

 **RIN** -Oye te encuentras bien leandro-san.

 **L** -Estoy bien, de veras, ah,ah,¡AAAAAAACHHUUUUU!, me lleva el...¡AAAACCHHUUU!, ustedes sigan con lo suyo para el lugar de practica.

 **KAYO** -¿No podemos practicar en el gimnasio?.

 **UMI** -Otros clubes ya usan el auditorio y el gimnasio.

 **CUANDO UMI DIJO ESO BAJE A LAS ESCALERAS Y ME ENCONTRE A MAKI Y AI EN LAS ESCALERAS Y VI LA CARA DE MAKI PREOCUPADA.**

 **AI** -Nee-san.

 **L** -Descuida maki, el clima mejorara, no puede llover siempre y si es asi tratare de conseguir una lona grande para que puedan practicar vale¡AAAACCHHHUUU!, Disculpa por el estornudo.

 **MAKI** -Gra-Gracias leandro.

 **L** -no hay problema.(Creo que saque brevemente un lado oculto de maki)

 **EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO ESTABA NOZOMI AHI EN UNA PUERTA.**

 **NOZ-** Parecen que no tienen intenciones de rendirse, nicocchi.

 **L** -¡Y menos! si yo las trato de ayudar en lo que puedo.

 **NICO** \- -_-hmph.

 **ASI NICO RETIRANDOSE A OTRA PARTE.**

 **NOZ** -eres el chico de la vez anterior.

 **L** -oh, hola, me llamo leandro.

 **NOZ** -Un gusto, me llamo Nozomi tojo.

 **L** -Lindo nombre.

 **ASI NOZOMI SE SONROJA UN POCO AL ESCUCHAR ESO.**

 **L** -(oh rayos le gusto a la washimaniatica)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS CHICAS DE 2o y 1o ELLAS ESTABAN EN UN ESPECIE DE BURDEL KING- DIGO MC DONALDS VERSION NIPONA** **SIN SABER QUE SE LES OLVIDO A ALGUIEN Y AHI ESTABA HONOKA COMIENDO ENOJADA Y UMI DICE:**

 **UMI** -¡Honoka!, no es bueno para ti tratar de calmar tu estres comiendo.

 **HONKY** -¿porque no deja de llover?.

 **UMI** -No me preguntes.

 **AI** -Por que es temporada de lluvias honoka-senpai.

 **HONKY** -Queria practicar mucho, pero la tonta lluvia aparecio para arruinar todo, ¡No es justo!.

 **NICO** -Quiza mi disfraz es demasiado llamativo.

 **L** -Nunca crei ver miercoles viviente (aguante de risa) y mucho menos sobre tu cabeza jajaja.

 **NICO** -¡Callate!.

 **ASI HONOKA SE ASOMA Y ME VE Y TAMBIEN KOTORI VA LLEGANDO Y DICE:**

 **KOT** -¡Honoka-chan! oh ah eres tu leandro-san.

 **L** -en directo y a todo color.

 **KOT** -Revise el reporte del clima y dijeron que mañana lloverá tambien.

 **HONKY** -¿Huh?.

 **CUANDO HONOKA NO ESTABA VIENDO LE HABIAN ROBADO UNAS PAPAS NICO Y CUANDO VE QUE YA NO TENIA MAS PAPAS DICE:**

 **HONKY** -¿Que?, ¡Desaparecieron!, Umi-chan, te comiste mis papas, ¿cierto?.

 **UMI** -¿No recuerdas cuantas comiste?, enserio

 **L** -Honoka, cambiemos de lugar, quiero comprobar algo.

 **HONKY** -¿Eh?, ok.

 **LUEGO DE CAMBIAR LUGARES EMPEZE A PLANEAR COMO ATRAPAR LA MANO DE NICO**

 **LUEGO DE ESO VI LA MANO DE NICO AGARRAR LAS PAPAS DE UMI Y CUANDO ELLA IBA AGARRAR SUS PAPAS Y LE DICE A HONOKA.**

 **UMI** -¡Honoka, tu te comiste las mias!.

 **HONKY** -¡No lo hice!.

 **MAKI** -¿Podemos seguir buscando un lugar para practicar?¿podremos usar un salon para practicar?.

 **KOT** -Le preguntamos a una profesora, pero dijo que tendria que ser para actividades de un club oficial.

 **HONKY** -Si, ese el problema, necesitamos 5 integrantes para formar un club oficial.

 **L** -Honoka, perdon por meter mis narices en donde no debo pero cuenta cuantos estan aqui contigo.

 **EN ESO LAS CHICAS ABREN DE GOLPE LOS OJOS Y VIENDOSE MUTUAMENTE Y PIENSO LO SIGUIENTE:**

 **L** -(A este paso vere en primera fila como se haran tijerazos y de los buenos).

 **L** -Ahora que lo veo bien, hay 6 personas.

 **RIN** -7.

 **L** -No, son 6.

 **KOT** -Somos 7.

 **L** -Y cual es el septimo integrante.

 **CUANDO DIGO ESO, TODAS VOLTEAN A VERME.**

 **L** -¿que?¿yo?.

 **HONKY** -¡Es cierto!,¡Lo olvide por completo!,¡Ahora podemos formar un club!.

 **NICO-** ¡¿Como pudiste olvidar eso!?.

 **TODOS** -¿Huh?.

 **HONKY** -¿Quien fue?.

 **L** -Sabra dios quien fue.

 **MAKI** -¿A que te refieres con que lo olvidaste?.

 **HONKY** -Bueno, supongo que tener nuevos miembros me hizo distraerme.

 **MAKI** -Quizas este grupo no tenga esperanza.

 **AI** -Nee-san no seas pesimista.

 **L** -Ai-san tiene razon maki, no digas que no hay esperanza, mientras yo este con ustedes, no habra desesperanza.

 **HONKY** -¡Bien!,¡Lo siguiente que haremos sera formar un nuevo club!,¡Entonces nos daran un salon!, Ahora que esta decidido me esta dando hambre, Bien...

 **EN ESO AGARRO LA MANO DE NICO Y LA AMARRO A UN DETECTOR DE MENTIRAS Y DIJE LO SIGUIENTE.**

 **L** -A ver persona misteriosa,¿ tu fuiste quien agarro las papas de honoka y las de umi.

 **NICO** -¿¡Cla-Claro que no!?.

 **EN CUANTO RESPONDIO NICO, OI UN PEQUEÑO SONIDO, SABIENDO QUE MINTIO Y A NICO LE DOLIO EL ELECTROCHOQUE QUE RECIBIO.**

 **NICO** -Oye que te pasa, acaso quieres matarme.

 **L** -Mi codigo es: " **SI LASTIMO A UNA MUJER CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, ESE DIA ME VUELVO GAY** ".

 **NICO** -¡Les dije que se desintegraran y que tu y la otra chica que las dejen de ayudar!.

 **L** -A ver nico, se que edad tienes, pero eso no te da el derecho a Tener el orgullo de un principe saiyajin, que te quede claro, o bajas tu orgullo saiyan o hago que una de las chicas te lo baje a idolmadrazos, ¿quedo claro?.

 **CUANDO DIJE ESO, NICO SALIO CORRIENDO DEL BURDEL KING, DIGO DEL MC'DONALDS NIPON.**

 **LUEGO DE ESE EVENTO,LLEGAMOS A LA ESCUELA Y LAS CHICAS PASARON AL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL, PERO ANTES DE ENTRAR DIJE:**

 **L** -Ustedes pasen, Ai y yo los esperamos afuera.

 **HONKY** -Esta bien.

 **EN LO QUE ESTABAN LAS CHICAS PLATICANDO CON ELI Y NOZOMI, YO Y AI TUVIMOS UNA PLATICA.**

 **AI** -Oye leandro.

 **L** -Que pachuca por toluca Ai.

 **AI** -Hay algo que siempre he querido saber de ti desde hace tiempo.

 **L** -Escupe tu pregunta y yo decido donde dara.

 **AI** -¿De donde eres, leandro martinez?.

 **L** -¡Ay si!, ¡Uy que seriedad!, si quieres saber de donde vengo y quien soy, te lo dire, pero esto sera entre tu y yo, las chicas no me creerian si les dijera de donde vengo,¿ quedo claro?.

 **AI** -De acuerdo.

 **L** -Bueno, yo vengo de otra dimension.

 **AI** -¿Otra dimension?, ja, eso es absurdo y tonto.

 **L** -Sabia que dirias eso.

 **AI** -¡No juegues conmigo!,¡Dime la verdad!.

 **L** -Esa es la verdad, mira, yo estaba en mi rutina normal en mi casa, para cuando llega la hora de dormir, desperte aqui en la preparatoria.

 **AI** -¿Como se que no estas mintiendo y que no eres un degenerado?.

 **L** -¿quieres pruebas?.

 **AI** -Te dare una oportunidad para demostrar que vienes de otro mundo.

 **L** -Veo el futuro y se que futuro les depara a las chicas.

 **AI** -¿Y cual es su futuro?.

 **CUANDO TERMINO DE HACER LA PREGUNTA, LE DIGO TODO LO QUE VA A PASAR CON ELLAS** **A AI SE LE EMPEZARON A SALIR LAGRIMAS POR EL ULTIMO SUCESO COMO GRUPO DE LAS CHICAS**.

 **L** -Ahora que me crees, ya sabes que no miento asi que porfavor no digas nada y toma, un poco de papel.

 **CUANDO LE DOY EL PAPEL A AI , ELLA SE SECA LAS LAGRIMAS Y DESPUES VUELVE CON LA VISTA HACIA MI Y SE RECUPERO Y PARA CUANDO AI IBA A DECIR ALGO, LAS CHICAS SALEN DEL CONSEJO DIJERON QUE TENIAN QUE HABLAR CON LA PRESIDENTE DEL CLUB IDOL** **QUIEN RESULTO SER NICO" LA ORGULLOSA SAIYAJIN"YAZAWA** **Y COMO CASI EN LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL, NICO ATACA A HONOKA,DESPUES NICO SE ENCIERRA Y SALE POR LA VENTANA Y EN LUGAR DE QUE RIN VAYA POR NICO YO FUI POR ELLA PATINANDO EN EL SUELO MOJADO.**

 **L** -¿A donde crees que vas?.

 **NICO** -¿¡TU DE NUEVO!?.

 **L** -¿A quien esperabas, al conejo de pascua o que?.

 **L** -¡TE TENGO!.

 **Y POR MI MENTE PASO QUE NUNCA SUPE FRENAR EN ESTOS CASOS.**

 **L** -¡EN LA MANDARINA EN GAJOS, NO SE FRENAR!.

 **NICO** -¿¡ES ENSERIO!?.

 **L** -¡Creo que nos partiremos la madruoeee!.

 **CUANDO GRITE ESO NOS ESTAMPAMOS EN EL ESTABLO DE LAS ALPACAS.**

 **L** -(Idiotizado)¿Alguien anoto las placas de la alpaca que nos atropeyo?.

 **MINUTOS DESPUES,EN EL SALON DE CLUB .**

 **L** -(¿No se porque pero al ver esto ya me dio diabetes pero no del bueno?).

 **RI** **N** -¡Es un poster de A-Rise!.

 **L** -¿Que el arroz de quien?.

 **PARA CUANDO DIJE ESO, SENTI COMO HANAYO ME ESTABA PERFORANDO LA CABEZA CON SU MIRADA.**

 **L** -Rin,¿No tienes la ligera sospecha de que alguien te mira feo?.

 **RIN** -¿no?, porque lo dices.

 **QUIZE VOLTEAR UN POCO PERO SI VOLTEABA ESTARIA FIRMANDO MI SENTENCIA DE MUERTE.**

 **L** -No, por nada jajajajaja.

 **CUANDO TODAS MIRAN EL SALON DEL CLUB Y SE SORPRENDEN DE ESTE, OI A HANAYO ENTRE LLORAR Y REIR Y LE DICE A NICO QUE SI ESTA CAJA ERA LA COLECCION COMPLETA DE LAS IDOL LEGENDARIAS Y TODA LA COSA.**

 **L** -¿Que el legendario super saiyajin?.

 **HAN** -¿Acaso nunca eacuchaste de esto?.

 **L** -¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?.

 **Y ASI HANAYO NOS DICE SOBRE LO DE LAS IDOLS LEGENDARIAS Y TODA LA COSA.**

 **L** -Olvide que hanayo es un parecido a flippy en casi todo es extenso esplendor de la palabra"cambio 180"(Yo mismo acabo de inventar esa palabra).

 **CUANDO VOLTEO HACIA KOTORI VEO QUE SU MIRADA ANDABAPOR LAS NUBES Y VEO QUE ESTABA LA PALABRA "MINALINSKY" COMO EN UNA ESPECIE DE PIZARRA.**

 **L** -¿Oye?, yo se quien es ella, ella en realidad es...

 **NO PUDE TERMINAR PORQUE SENTI UN PISOTON DE KOTORI.**

 **L** -¡AUCH!, Oye porque fue eso.

 **EN ESO KOTORI SE ME ACERCA Y ME DICE QUE NO REVELE SU SECRETO.**

 **L** -Tan facil fue decirme eso a que me dejaras el pie como tortilla de comal.

 **NICO** -¡Oh!, les llamo la atencion, Es la firma de minalinsky-san, la famosa maid de akiba.

 **UMI** -Kotori,¿Sabes quien es?.

 **L** -Yo si se quien es, es...¡AUCH!.

 **KOT** -¡Oh, perdona, se me resbalo el pie.

 **NICO** -Bueno, compré eso en línea,asi que nunca la he visto en persona.

 **L** -Te salvaste Kotori, jaja¡AAAAUUUCH!.

 **UMI** -De que salvo leandro-san.

 **KOT** -De nada, oye porcierto leandro ¿podemos hablar afuera un momento?

 **L** -No hay problema.

 **ASI KOTORI Y YO SALIENDO DEL SALON DEL CLUB.**

 **L** -¿Que pasa kotori,sucede algo malo?

 **K** **OT** -¡Porfavor!,no le digas a nadie de mi secreto, Nadie debe saber que yo soy-

 **L** -¡WOW!¡WOW!,Con calma y nos amanecemos.

 **KOT** :Porfavor,hare lo que quieras para que guardes mi secreto.

 **L** -Perate,perate del verbo perar, yo no soy el tipo de persona que-

 **PARA CUANDO DIJE ESO KOTORI SE ABALANZO A MI Y ME DIO UN BESO.**

 **L** -¡Hey!, oye porque fue ese beso robado

(La verdad esperaba robarle un beso a rin o que rin me robe uno).

 **KOT** -Espero y esto ayude.

 **L** -kotori,No quiero hacerte senti mal, pero:

1-Te guardare el secreto sin nada a cambio.

2-Cuando esten las 9 juntas, les contare un secreto mio y de donde vengo.

 **KOT-** Esta bien,Bueno volvamos adentro al club.

 **NICO** -Entonces¿Que hacen aqui?

 **L** -No es obvio,vienen a pedir si pueden unir su club con el tuyo.

 **NICO** -Bueno,Sabia que sucederia esto en algun momento.

 **HONKY** -Entonces...

 **NICO** -Me niego.

 **AI** -Porque te niegas.

 **NIC** **O** -Tu eres la hermana de maki,¿no?.

 **AI** -Si,Porque preguntas.

 **L** -(Solo los tontos responden una pregunta con otra).

 **NICO** -Ustedes son una vergüenza para las idols.

 **L** -¡HEY!, Bajale de huevos a tu pastel, ellas estan intentando salvar a la escuela, dime, has estado o hecho algo para intentar salvar a la escuela.

 **EN ESO NICO BAJA LA CABEZA Y AUN CON SU ACTITUD DIJO.**

 **NICO** -Vayanse,Termine de hablar con ustedes,¡Ahora,vayanse!.

 **L** -¡De mejores clubs me han corrido!.

 **HAGAMOS UN SALTO EN EL TIEMPO HASTA DONDE ESTAMOS DENTRO DEL CLUB.**

 **AI Y L** -¡SORPRESAAAAA!.

 **EN ESO NICO SE ASUSTO Y SOLTO UN PATADON EN MI ZONA BAJA.**

 **AI** -¿Estas bien, Leandro-san?.

 **L** -Si,pero porque hay siempre.

 **LAS6** -¡Buen trabajo!.

 **HONKY** -Tome un poco de te, presidenta.

 **NICO** -¿¡PRESIDENTA!?.

 **KOT** -¡Aqui esta el presupuesto del club, presidenta!.

 **RIN** -¡Presidneta,algunas cajas estorbaban en la mesa, asi que pusimos en los estantes!.

 **NICO** -¡Hey,No les di permiso para hacer eso!.

 **MAK** I-¡Recomiendenos algunas canciones que podamos aprender,Presidenta!.

 **KAYO** -Q-Quizas podamos aprender algo viendo esto.

 **NICO** -¡No se saldran con la suya!.

 **L** -¡Se dice gracias maldita cerda malagradecida!.

 **HONKY** -¿Salirnos con la nuestra?,Solo estamos pidiendo tu consejo...¡Para la siguiete cancion del club de investigacion de idols de otonokizaka, en donde las 7 integrantes cantaran!.

 **AI** -Ocho.

 **L** -¿Te vas a unir?.

 **AI** -Si,sera divertido.

 **NICO** -Sera dificil.

 **HONKY** -¡Entendido!, ¡Se requiere mucho esfuerzo para ser idol!.

 **NICO** -¡No lo sabes!,¡Eres demasiadl ingenua!,¡y tu!,¡y tu! ¡y ustedes tambien!.

Escuchen,el trabajo de una idol no es mostrarles sus sonrisas,¡Es hacer que las personas sonrian¡.

 **Y ASI NICO Y LAS CHICAS SE UNIREON PARA QUE EL GRUPO SALIERA MAS ADELANTE Y ENTRENANDO EL NICO NICO NII.**

 **NOZ** -Elicchi,mira, la lluvia se detuvo

 **UN RATO DESPUES ME HABLA AI.**

 **AI** -Leandro-san,Tienes un momento.

 **L** -Si,Que pasa.

 **AI** -Sal conmigo.

 **L** -Mis oidos me engañan,Si escuche bien.

 **AI** -No es que sienta algo porti, si no que hay cosas que quiero saber de ti.

 **L** -Confirmado,tienes es mismo caracter de tu hermana.

 **L** -Ok,acepto tu invitacion.

 **FIN CAP5**

 **BUENO CHICOS PERDON POR TARDAR EN SUBIR ESTE EPISODIO PERO SE ME VINIERON OTRAS CODAS Y ESTUVE OCUPADO EN UNOS VIDEO PARA YOUTUBE, PERO NO SE PROCUPEN QUE YA TRATARE DE SUBIR SEGUIDO LOS EPISODIOS.**

 **LOS QUE ESTEN SIGUIENDO AQUI HAGANLO TAMBIEN EN LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK Y YOUTUBE PARA QUE SEAMOS MAS, DE ACUERDO.**

 **NOS VEMOS PRONTO CUIDENSE,PORTENSE BIEN.**


End file.
